prejudiced
by waldorbes
Summary: after running away from the madness that is mystic falls, faye salvatore finds herself back in beacon hills, only to be confronted by howling beasts and no cure if one bites her. derek/faye
1. prologue

**entitled; **prejudiced  
**summary;** after running away from the madness that is mystic falls, faye salvatore finds herself back in beacon hills, only to be confronted by howling beasts and no cure if one bites her.  
**word count;** 642  
**rating; **t/pg-13  
**disclaimer;** i own nothing but my version of faye salvatore, and even that i can barely lay claim to.  
**notes;** this is just a little plot bunny i discovered late at night. yes, it will be one of my famous long fics and no, i'm not sure when chapter one will be up and yes, i feel like a horrible person for starting a new fic when people are waiting on my old ones. enjoy and send reviews! :)

* * *

**prologue; the thrill of the kill**

The final beats to a human pulse was the most poetic set of notes that Faye Salvatore had ever experienced in her hundred and sixty years of being on earth. She relished in the phenomena that her victim's body would continually attempt to cling to its last bits of life. Thanks to her enhanced senses, and her ear pressed to his pulse point, she was always able to hear the show clearly. The last bit of the curly-haired boy's life played out for only her to hear, her lips still attached to his throat. A light thump sounds through the dense forest around her when the lifeless body hit the soft ground. Faye wiped the excess blood from her chin and lower lip as morning news headlines flashed behind her eyes.

**BOY FOUND DEAD. COUGAR SUSPECTED. LOCAL POLICE BAFFLED. ANIMAL CONTROL CALLED IN.**

Faye would laugh at every single suspicion that the small town she was about to invade was sure to throw. The dark leather of her jacket sleeve was tainted from the blood. It only added to the hum her body was radiating. She found a certain buzz from her kills, which was usually why she didn't use blood bags. There was just something about having a meal at exactly 98.7 that was better than anything else someone could give to her, no matter the substance.

The vampire felt invincible. The sensation that the sweet replenishment offered her was tied for her favorite with the last few pluses of a human being in her ear. Now that she was away from Mystic Falls and her family the freedom to do what she pleased and eat who she pleased was becoming stronger and stronger. It was all so intoxicating. She didn't have to worry about a council of incompetent vampire haters or some lunatic history teacher hunter. She didn't even have to worry about a family of vengeful, sadistic, original vampires. Every day that passed, Faye found a new reason to be thankful she wasn't back home.

A curt sigh of relief escaped her lips and just as Faye was about to turn and walk away from her dinner, she remembered something very specific: you can never trust a small town for too long. While the one she was about to occupy was in California - close enough to a major city to practically be considered a suburb! - it was still a small town with a sheriff run police department that could get too suspicious a little too quickly for her liking. Within the blink of an eye, Faye darted back beside the body, ripped off several layers of skin that sat in between and around her bite marks and then grated it against the bark of a tree. It wasn't long until she had a piece of useless, unrecognizable and barely held together shards of pale flesh.

There, she thought. Her job was done and her tracks were covered. For now. The youngest Salvatore was no idiot. She knew that she couldn't stay in hiding forever and still drain whomever she pleased without consequence.

Her next mission? A smirk pulled across her full lips at this thought. She was going to milk the tiny town for as much fun as it had to offer.

The only thing she decided to do before setting out on this roller coaster of fun? Find out exactly where she was.

The brunette walked away from her prey towards the small country road she'd found him on. She remembered there being a sign for the next town, but couldn't remember exactly what it said. It didn't take long for her to find it again and her smirk only grew as she read it.

**WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA. POPULATION: 21,479**

"Hello, Beacon Hills. Get ready for some red rain and a decrease in population."

**[to be continued.]**


	2. chapter i

**entitled; **prejudiced  
**summary;** after running away from the madness that is mystic falls, faye salvatore finds herself back in beacon hills, only to be confronted by howling beasts and no cure if one bites her.  
**word count;** chapter - 2931 / total - 3573  
**rating; **t/pg-13  
**disclaimer;** i own nothing but my version of faye salvatore, and even that i can barely lay claim to.  
**notes;** yay for the first official chapter! i need to figure out what's happening next, but man i hope you enjoy this. and yes, i did recreate the scene with stefan and mr. tanner. leave reviews and you'll get cookies! :)

* * *

**chapter one; trouble has a face**

It was like the opening scene of a teenage action movie - and she'd certainly seen enough of those stupid things to know. A vintage muscle car comes whipping around a sharp corner by an expert stunt driver. It doesn't hit a single soul and is elegantly pulled into a parking spot that is smack dab in the front of the school as well as a majority of the student body.

Every soul in the front courtyard catches this display of dramatics and waits on bated breath for the sure-to-be-handsome new student to pull himself from the vehicle and show himself off. However, the new piece of meat never materialized. Instead, with one final grip of the aged steering wheel and a perfectly glossed smirk, Faye Salvatore pulled herself out from behind the driver's seat and braced herself for the waves of whispers and shocked gasps that were sure to come.

"_Oh my god, it's a girl driving that?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Isn't that Regina Leboue?"_

"_Holy crap, that new girl is hot."_

"_I wonder what it takes to get in the backseat of that Impala."_

"_It's halfway through the school year. Who would move now?"_

With a simple flick of her wrist, Faye locked her cherry red 1969 Impala (aka the wet dream car of basically any guy in that parking lot) and turned towards the large building. Her smirk was painted a deep crimson to suit her tanned complexion and if anyone could see behind her dark aviator glasses, they'd find just how cocky she truly was about the con she was about to pull over on the town.

Walking through the hallways, her vampiric hearing caught on several conversations going on around her; most of them wondering what was going on with some Lydia Martin. Unfortunately, not enough of them were wondering about her and where she came from, and truthfully, that bugged her. Oh well. That wouldn't last for too much longer. Before long, Faye Salvatore would be the name on the tip of everyone's tongues and she'd relish in the popularity. So what if she would have to later fake her own death so no one would go looking for her later on. It was all worth it in the end. It always was.

It didn't take long for the vampire to docker her records in the school system or to compel the secretary to not ask too many questions about her lacking certain records. A few moments later and she was given a school schedule, a locker, and an actual lock. God, high schools were all the same, no matter where you go. She had yet to go to one where they did something different and more interesting.

Or at least to one where they didn't use that stupid lock.

No matter. It helped her be able to blend in quicker.

"Uh, Miss Salvatore?" called the receptionist. Thick brown curls whirled around to face the woman, an elegant hand tilting the aviators down the bridge of her nose briefly.

"Can I help you?" Faye asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow. A man stepped out from behind a door in the back of the room and began to speak

"The first period has already started and all new students, especially when they transfer in during the middle of a semester,"- yeah, he didn't sound bitter at all towards her and the extra paperwork she provided - "are escorted to their first class, and are later taken on a tour of the entire school that is led by the student council president, Lydia Martin, but since she is still incapacitated in the hospital, I'll be the one to escort you. If she still isn't back in a weeks time, then we'll re-evaluate what to do with you."

The principal (or at least she assumed he was the principal) wasn't a memorable man by any means. His mouth barely gave a real genuine smile. The ghost of a smile reminded her of a man who had been at a job for far too long and truly didn't care to keep going, but still retained some of the Napoleon complex he'd developed in his early years of being a part of the administration. Despite all of this, he was still completely unmemorable. It was a strikingly similar comparison to the town itself.

In fact, if you were to ask Faye in a hundred years who escorted her to her first class at Beacon Hills High in 2012, she'd ask you to point out Beacon Hills on a map for her.

Or at least, that was what she thought for now.

Faye swayed in and out of Principal Pepper's - seriously, who had a name like that? - ramblings about the school as they walked towards her first class. It wasn't anything she didn't know about Beacon Hills already. Sure, she'd been a bit out of it for the last twenty-five or so years, but that didn't mean that she was a complete moron when it came to the high school.

Now she just had to hope none of the adults recognized her. Yeah, that was going to be a real easy task.

"Your first class is Early American History with Mr. Zupher," said the balding, greasy-faced man. Faye smirked. She truly couldn't have gotten a better first class. History was, after all, her favorite subject.

The door opened up before her, Principal Pepper walking before her with the same fake smile on his lips, allowing room for Faye to slip into the ordinary classroom beside him. "Mr. Zupher, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce a new student." The man pulled back, showing Faye off to the new class. About twenty new sets of eyes all took her in with different physical expressions, that she read as the same emotion: Excitement.

Faye was a brand new toy for them to play with. _Poor things…_ She thought. Faye was no plaything. She was the one who played.

"This is Faye Salvatore and she is brand new to Beacon Hills. I hope you all will make her feel comfortable and at home. Mr. Zupher." The principal gave a goodbye nod of the head and then another one towards Faye. "Miss Salvatore." Soon he was gone and Mr. Zupher, a man with a horrendous bald spot and snow white hair upon a very round and cartoon-esque head, directed her towards the open seat in the center of the room. With light steps, she started moving towards the center chair, strategically watching one boy in particular, who quite literally couldn't take his eyes off of her. It got to the point that he actually fell out of his chair from a bad position and twist, causing the entire room to burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Mr. Stilinski," droned the elder teacher, already bored with the antics. Faye couldn't help but let out a chuckle of amusement as the boy tried to gather himself back onto the chair.

"Miss Salvatore might be new, but I am sure falling out of your chair in awe is not a way to win over her affections." The entire class exploded into another fit of chuckles while Faye could only smirk. Obviously, she'd made quite an impression somewhere and if it had to start with the geeks, then it would start with the geeks and lesser known students.

"Can't hurt your chances with a bit of flattery, right?" Stilinski said a bit nervously, only to receive a roll of those giant bird-like eyes.

"Hey Stiles," said the boy with the head of floppy hair behind the one who'd fallen out of his chair.

_Stiles? Really? That's original._

"Do you really think falling out of your chair is going to convince the new girl?"

"It's worth a shot."

Once the class had quieted down and Mr. Zupher regained control over the class, he started going back into their most recent topic: The Civil War.

Now, in her afterlife, Faye was never much of a religious person. If there was a higher power that was willing to let her go on for centuries living as the undead, then it couldn't possibly exist. However, for this very brief moment, she believed that there was someone watching over her and felt like she really needed a good laugh, or at least a little bit of a break.

And man will it be a fun break.

"Now that we got past that interruption, again, welcome Miss Salvatore, we'll pick up from where we left off."

And off the older man went. He could go on and on and with each butchered fact and misconception. Faye's snorts became louder and more frequent. There were just some things that she couldn't believe educators still believed to be correct.

"And what freed all the slaves?" Zupher asked a silent class.

_Ten bucks you say the EP,_ thought Faye as she tapped her pen against her notebook. A bored expression had found its way onto her face

"Don't everyone raise their hands at once," he drawled. "Come on people! It was the Emancipation Proclamation!"

_I should have bet that kid that keeps staring at me._

Again, Faye snorted. Unfortunately for Mr. Zupher and his blood pressure, that was one too many snorts.

"Miss Salvatore, do you have something to say, or are you suffering from severe allergies?" Faye's lips curled into a cat-like smirk as she shifted in her seat, leaning towards the teacher, challenging him.

"I'm just concerned about my education. Especially when the public school system is allowing you to teach misconceptions and not facts." The entire class took in a collective gasp and the whispers hit Faye's ears like bullets.

"_Did she really just say that?"_

"_Can you see Zupher's face! He looks like he's going to explode!"_

"_She is so screwed!"_

"_I have to text Lisa about this. She's going to flip."_

The elder, seemingly bird-obsessed - if the Bird Of The Month calendar beside the blackboard was any indicator - took a brief moment to compose himself before going back to Faye's accusation. "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever even read the Emancipation Proclamation? I mean you are a history teacher, isn't that sort of thing kind of required?"

Of course, Faye knew that such a thing wasn't required. At least it wasn't when she majored in history herself about thirty years prior. Sure, the requirements might have changed but this guy was well into his late-fifties. He should at least know what's written in an important document in American history.

"Have you, Miss Salvatore?" he challenged.

"Not recently." She paused, shifting in her spot and rolling her wrist to emphasize her point. "And if you had read it, you would know that the Emancipation Proclamation only freed about three-fourths of the slaves. There was a convenient little loophole that said if you weren't in a state or territory that was in rebellion against the United States, then you could keep your slaves." The room fell completely silent and Faye could only smirk. It was smug because she knew she was right.

You tend to be right about things that you live through after all.

"And just how do you know all of this?"

"I was taught properly. And history is my favorite subject."

"Oh really? Would you mind if I test that?"

Her head cocked to the side a little bit and her voice was slow. "Go for it."

War was declared in that room and Faye was more than ready to fire on all cylinders.

"Keep it to the year?" Faye nodded, her gaze locked with the older man's.

"Pearl Harbor."

"1941."

"The Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989."

"Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

Mr. Zupher was drawing closer and closer to Faye's desk, but she refused to back down. Her smirk was still prominent and her tone just as confident.

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board of Education."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysberg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

White eyebrows jumped in excitement. "Ha!" Faye didn't jump, even if the rest of the class did. "It ended in '52." Zupher laughed hotly as well as a few girls that Faye concluded were simply jealous of her. Jealousy was a nasty monster. The teacher started to walk back towards the front of the room, walking on a cloud.

"Actually, sir," she started. "It was '53." Mr. Zupher turned around and locked gazes with the vampire, challenging her to back down. It was her turn to have her eyebrows jump. It was entertaining to see how badly the man wanted to smack her smirk off of her face but couldn't.

"Look it up! Someone look it up!" he roared and the room burst into fits of shuffling and clicking and scrolling and flipping for the answer. "Quickly!"

It wasn't long before someone chose to pipe up with the answer. Faye's gaze fell towards the voice, which seemed to belong to none other than Stiles Stilinski.

"It was… 1953." The entire room fell into a light applause for Faye and her incredible knowledge. A wink was thrown towards Stiles before she turned forward in her seat, tapping her pen against her hand.

She had won.

After fading out for the rest of the lesson, something tall, dark, and brooding caught the corner of her eye. It wasn't hard for her to spot the man in leather with sharp bone structure and heavy scruff standing just outside of the school's property line. There wasn't anything extraordinary about him — setting aside his good looks. There was just something about him… It felt as if he were looking straight at her, even if it were technically impossible.

Whatever. It didn't matter. She was in Beacon Hills to have fun, not worry about some creepy guy outside.

The bell rang and the class left chattering about Faye's takedown of the infernal Mr. Zupher and mentally challenged that Lydia Martin to get it back from her. Then again if she did die… That would certainly put a damper on Faye's situation. It didn't take long for her to find the locker she was assigned and start working furiously to get the damn thing open.

No matter how many high schools Faye attended, combination locks were always her kryptonite. She hated them and would have loved to take a bite out of the asshole who invented them.

"Uh, do you need help?" asked a kind voice. It caught her a bit off guard. When she was in crowded hallways, she generally turned off her enhanced senses as much as she could. It didn't always work out well.

Faye turned and found a rather attractive boy with tan skin and large brown eyes. It was kinda creepy. He almost looked like a guy version of her. Almost. The boy seemed too nice and it caused her to raise a brow at him.

"Uh…" he trailed off and took the lock from Faye's fingers, along with the paper with the combination on it. It took barely a moment for him to snap it open.

"Should I call you the Combination Lock Whisperer?" she asked, the slightest smirk on her lips. The boy blushed and shrugged, hitching his bag further onto his shoulder.

"Or you could just call me Danny? You were amazing in Zupher's class. He's got such a stick up his ass it's ridiculous and disgusting." As Danny continued to talk about things she could care less about, Faye realized something and it made her smile. _Legitimately_ smile.

"Oh, sweetie. I appreciate the flirting but give it about three years. I'm not your type. It's a shame but, you're one of the few." She shrugged and reached into her locker to grab a book she'd put in there by accident as Danny was rambling.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh! No, no, no. I'm, um, not hitting on you. I know I'm gay. So does the rest of the school."

"Oh." _Good for him,_ she thought. And shockingly, Faye actually believed her thoughts as genuine too.

"I'm here for my friend actually." She arched a brow. Danny subtly pointed behind her where a boy with classic boy band hair and sharp facial features, giving her a smug smirk that could give hers a run for its money. "Normally he would come over himself and talk to you bu—"

"What stopped him?" she asked, snapping her head back to her new gay best friend for the next few months.

Faye might have been a vampire but that didn't mean she didn't like to have fun or have things like "gay best friends."

"I don't know… Something about you stumped him. It's probably the fact that you have a brain and aren't afraid to use it." Danny snorted.

"I see," she murmured.

"Yeah, so he sent me to sort of get intel, beyond your name."

This was definitely going to be fun. Swiftly, Faye closed her locker and turned towards Danny. Her smirk had found it's proper home back on her lips. "Well, Danny, you can tell your friend that I don't date guys who send their gay friends to make nice with me."

It was Danny's turn to have his face turn up in an amused smile. Slowly, he nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. He seemed impressed with her and her lack of being impressed by his friend. She didn't need the ego boost, but it was nice either way.

"I like you already."

**[to be continued.]**


	3. chapter ii

**entitled; **prejudiced  
**summary;** after running away from the madness that is mystic falls, faye salvatore finds herself back in beacon hills, only to be confronted by howling beasts and no cure if one bites her.  
**word count;** chapter - 2228 / total - 5801  
**rating; **t/pg-13  
**disclaimer;** i own nothing but my version of faye salvatore, and even that i can barely lay claim to.  
**notes;** wow i am getting these chapters out at light speed. it's amazing what happens when i don't try and write chapters that are lightyears long. too bad i can't do that for ychbe. i need to stick to a format for that. i don't know if i'm going to be able to post another chapter any time soon for multiple reasons. one; i don't know if i'll get more inspiration, this is a rare occurrence. two; i'm kinda in the basic sweet spot for hurricane sandy. so maybe, if i lose power/internet, i'll be able to get some stuff written. here's to hoping! and yes, i am basically following the storyline of teen wolf season two. but not entirely. what am i changing? wait and seeeeeee. also, if you leave a super awesome-tastic review, you get a preview of the next chapter. just ask jackie and kat! they are haleberry and dearcharlie respectively. also, i really thrive off feedback. it's disgusting.

* * *

**chapter two; may the odds be ever in their favor**

"So, um, have you heard anything about her?" Stiles asked, not so subtly looking over his friend's shoulder to look at her. Faye smirked and chomped down on another french fry. She wasn't watching him - that would have been too obvious - but he was watching her, and that was enough for her.

Faye had zoned in on the conversation out of sheer curiosity if her new admirer was talking about her obsessively yet. It seemed that he most certainly was.

The other boy, who apparently was named Scott, seemed both amused and confused by his friends actions. "Other than her name? No, nothing. I thought you were still in love with Lydia."

Again, that stupid Lydia. What was so special about her anyhow?

"Well, yeah, I am. But since she disappeared and my dad threatened to arrest any faculty member who let me leave the building before three o'clock, I'm sorta stuck here. And if I am stuck," he paused, looking over Scott's shoulder again at Faye. "I might as well welcome our new classmate right?" His voice had an air of dreaminess to it. Scott laughed and shook his head while Stiles continued to stare. Faye glanced up, giving him a tiny wave and her classic smirk. In classic Stiles fashion, he jumped and almost fell out of his chair.

_God, he is going to be fun to mess with._

Faye chuckled sweetly, looking down at her plate before tossing another fry in her mouth. Scott unknowingly chuckled with Faye. "Yeah, if you're able to talk to her without collapsing."

Stiles righted himself in his chair before addressing his best friend. "You know, that could become a real medical condition if I'm not careful." He took a deep breath, tapping his fork against his tray erratically. "Where do you think she is? Why can't we find her?"

"Faye is right there…" he said, pointing behind him.

"Wow. You've been my friend and you can't keep up my train of thought? That's it, no making out after school today."

"Oh, you mean Lydia? I have no idea." Scott said with a shrug. Stiles' fork tapping went faster before he jumped into a new topic.

"My dad is covering Kate's funeral. Apparently a crap load of reporters plan on coming to cover the story so the Argents asked for some police protection. Especially after the whole organ grave robbing."

_Organ grave robbing? Ew._

Faye didn't have much time to contemplate what was going on ahead of her. She heard a faint vibrate in her purse, directing her away from the confusing conversation. Why would anyone be contacting her? Or perhaps a better question would have been, who? She had left behind Mystic in the dust and no one in Beacon had her number, not even the high school. The vampire popped open the text message.

_Stop being a brat and come home, Faye._

She rolled her eyes at the message, shoving the phone back in her pocket. "Go to hell, Damon," she mumbled in response. How dare her brother send her a text when all he cared about was getting that stupid doppleganger to fall out of love with Stefan and in love with him.

A tray slid in front of her, her eyes snapping up in response. She narrowed her dark hues at the stranger, obviously knowing he was a fellow student, hell he was in some of her classes, but she hadn't caught a name. Or at least hadn't cared enough to catch it.

"I'm sure you already know who I am," said the overly-confident jock. He was smirking and truthfully, it was really annoying. Looking him up and down, she shrugged. He didn't matter to her who he was, hopefully he'd see that soon enough.

"Sorry, can't say I do." He blinked in confusion. Man, if only Faye could read minds. Whatever was trying to work it's way through his was probably hysterical. Unfortunately, as quickly as the confusion splayed across his face, it was gone again, his smug look back in it's place.

"Well, I guess you can't hear about everything worth hearing on your first day. I'm Jackson Whittemore." He paused, snapping her apple off of her tray. "And you're Faye Salvatore."

"You're pleasure, I'm sure," Faye responded, obviously bored with the conversation. Her brow was raised before she took the apple back, faster than Jackson had taken it to begin with. "And kindly leave my food be."

Jackson paused, visibly evaluating Faye. Whether he was evaluating whether or not he was impressed with her or whether or not she was worth his time, she couldn't be sure. Maybe he would be a worthy opponent after all.

"I see you met the friend I was telling you about," mentioned Danny as he moved into the spot beside Faye.

And maybe he wasn't a worthy opponent at all.

Her lips pulled into a shocked and amused O, a gasp falling over them. "So you're Danny's friend." Faye kept her gaze on Jackson. "Well, this explains why you're here."

Everything fell into place now. Danny told Jackson about her not wanting guys who use their best friends to get information and decided to talk to her himself. And then it exploded in his face.

Poor Jackson. He didn't know that when dealing with Faye, you didn't try and make up for the mistakes you so clearly made.

"I figured I'd introduce myself to you and invite you to watch lacrosse practice after school. I'm the co-captain." Faye almost pretended to violently puke towards Jackson. Unfortunately, nothing would really come up. Co-captain of the lacrosse team? Really? He thought that was impressive?

Granted, there was no way he could know that Faye had met rock stars and professional athletes in her time. Still. That didn't mean he impressed her.

Elegantly, Faye stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She took the apple off of her tray and tossed it in the air, catching it easily. Her head cocked to the side. "You're not my type."

With a quick wink, she took a sharp bite from her apple. Walking away from the table, she dragged her fingers along Danny's shoulder blades, giving him a small wave and moved towards the exit. Her hips easily swung from side to side, giving a fair show to anyone who cared to watch her backside. On her way out, she noticed her secret admirer and his best friend watching her as she passed. The slow horror movie that she was creating continued to roll and just to add a tad bit more sex to it, she winked at Stiles, as if she knew that he had been watching the entire exchange between her and Jackson.

Stiles eyes went wide, watching the hidden vampire toss the apple into the trash and her hair fan out around her as she directed her attention forward. This kid was acting exactly as she wanted him to, and it was proving to her that she still had it and her wasted time in Mystic Falls hadn't screwed her up.

"Scott," she heard Stiles say.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I think I'm in love."

"Then why do you look like you're about to explode?"

"If I stood up, you'd understand why."

Faye was smug in her walk to her next class, the text message from her brother long forgotten. Stiles was almost too easy to screw with. But then again, every girl needed a guy to boost her self-esteem.

Even Faye.

Not that she'd admit it.

Her day continued on averagely with the men staring at her ass or chest and the girls gossiping about her with various types of conversations. Generally, the day went on without incident and therefore boring to her. Something needed to liven up her afternoon and with all the talk of some funeral surrounding the Argent family, she thought that that would be the perfect opportunity for some entertainment.

Of course, Faye would never be caught dead at a funeral. The vampire wanted to remain anonymous for just a little while longer around any adults of the town that might recognize her. Attending a funeral of a woman she didn't even knew probably would have thrown up a few red flags.

No matter. She had other ways of spying and getting information that she wanted.

Walking through the door of her spacious California suburb mini-mansion, aka the nicest foreclosure in town, the vampire fished out a small bag of catnip, licked her finger, and started to dab it into the feline crack.

"Genevieve," she called, clicking her tongue. "Come to Mama… I have a present for you." Moments later a slinky black cat pulled around the corner and hopped into Faye's waiting arm. Genevieve nuzzled against her owners chest as Faye placed her finger in front of the cat's mouth.

"Are you ready to go on a search for Mama?" she cooed, wincing just a bit when the cat punctured her skin. In a matter of moments, her finger was clean of catnip and wounds and the cat leapt from her arms and started to trot out of the house.

With a slight smirk, the girl fixed herself a drink and slinked into her comfy chair inside the large living room. The entire room was dark, the fire was lit and with a deep breath, she closed her dark eyes and immediately was transported to the point of view of Genevieve.

If there was one thing she could thank her brothers for, it was teaching her the lovely secret behind controlling animals and using them as spies. It was a difficult process, and took a while to perfect, but as long as she kept up with a decent diet, the connection was simple enough to keep.

_To the cemetery, Gen,_ she mentally commanded the cat and within moments, camera bulbs were flashing wildly and a pretty girl with a heart shaped face and a dark (but cute) dress was being pushed through in the middle of it all. This backseat view wasn't enough for Faye. So she commanded the black cat to get closer to the casket so she could listen in.

"I knew this was a bad idea." The man on the girls left side spoke then. His brows were creased together in what seemed a combination of worry, stress, and age.

"Yeah well, it wasn't my idea," said the red headed woman. She looked like she was fresh out of The Shining remake.

"I tried telling him, but he insisted on making a point of it."

"Well if he insisted, he can deal with it when he gets here."

"When who gets here?" asked the brunette in the middle. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. Who the hell were these people? And who was the dead person?

Soft camera clicks caught her attention. Genevieve's head turned to find a young kid who had gotten past the barricades and started snapping pictures. Without warning, it was taken away from him by an elderly man. He taunted the boy and snapped the camera's memory card in half.

_Well he's a dick. I kinda like him._

Faye watched his entrance and embrace with the family that had arrived earlier. A rustle of leaves captured her attention and she soon found none other than Scott and Stiles hiding badly behind a grave. Cat eyes rolled in response.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't expect you to call me 'Grandpa', so you can call me Gerard for now." The eldest man was speaking towards the youngest girl.

_Okay. Officially weirdest family ever._

"Maybe he's just in town for the funeral?" Stiles attempted to reason. "Maybe he's from the non-hunting side of the family? There could be a non-hunting side, right?" he asked, causing the cat's head to snap directly towards the stumbling idiot.

Hunters!? She had left that nonsense back in Mystic Falls! Now it seemed she'd just walked right back into it! But she hadn't seen anyone with a daylight ring on… Of course, that didn't really mean anything. Not everyone was blessed enough to be on good enough terms with a witch to score one.

"I know what they are," Scott began. "They're reinforcements."

_Crap._

Genevieve took off towards the boys, edging around the cemetery property. What had Faye gotten herself into? Was there an entire vampire hunting family now living in Beacon Hills that was more than ready to seek out revenge on any blood sucker out there? Had they been there for a while and already knew hoe to take down fairly young ones? How carefully did she have to play the game to survive?

Several questions were spinning through her mind, causing her to not pay attention to where her cat-eyes ran until they smacked hard into a trunk. Gazing upwards, Faye realized that Genevieve hadn't ran into a tree at all, but a man. In fact, it was the same man she had spied earlier that day outside of Mr. Zupher's class and he was… Staring her down? Was he actually doing that?

The vampire wasn't able to figure it out because all of a sudden she was snapped out of the connection with the feline, her head spinning faster than she could ever remember feeling.

"What the fuck is with this town?"

**[to be continued.]**


	4. Chapter iii

**entitled; **prejudiced  
**summary;** after running away from the madness that is mystic falls, faye salvatore finds herself back in beacon hills, only to be confronted by howling beasts and no cure if one bites her.  
**word count;** chapter - 3480 / total - 9281  
**rating; **t/pg-13  
**disclaimer;** i own nothing but my version of faye salvatore, and even that i can barely lay claim to.  
**notes;** obviously, it took a while for me to get this chapter written and up, to which i apologize. i also just realized that this is completely un-beta'd and unedited. so any and all mistakes are totally mine. i really hope you guys are enjoying what is going on with the story and i can't express how thankful i am for all of you who read and leave reviews. they keep me going. in case anyone is wondering, i'm going to be working on a new chapter of ychbe next so it might be a while until i can get back here. love you all lots! leave reviews and get cookies!

* * *

**chapter three; blood moon**

Faye had never been blasted physically out of the connection with Genevieve, and even with the next day coming around, she still didn't like it. However, there were facts she had to consider about what she had learned.

Fact one: There was a family full of hunters in town.

Fact two: This family full of hunters was mourning the loss of one of their own.

Fact three: They were ready to rip people apart for revenge.

At the tender age of a hundred and sixty-one, Faye had learned many things, and she had been able to pull off many things. If she had to fight multiple vampire hunters at the same time, she didn't know if she'd be able to make it out without a stake jutting out from her chest.

One, she could take care of. Hell, she'd even be fine with two. But a whole family full? And whoever they had under their command?

Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, attempting to think of just what she was going to do. It would have looked odd if she just up and left after a day in town. There was too much trouble going around for her to leave just yet. Her luck, the attacks and all of the trouble would end as soon as she took a single step outside of town.

"Will Faye Salvatore and Lydia Martin please report to the Principal's office?" crackled the AP system. Faye sighed. Initially, the only words she'd caught was her name and report to the principal's office before they replayed in her head. Did they say Lydia Martin? Was Faye finally going to get to meet the girl she'd been hearing about so much in the matter of a day?

Walking into the office, being signaled by the secretary with a single finger motion, it seemed she would. "You can go right in. They're waiting for you." Faye pushed the door to the principal's office open and went wide-eyed in shock for a moment.

Principal Pepper was no longer sitting behind the far too elegant desk. Instead, it was an old man with a tight lip and pinched skin. It was Gerard Argent.

The tiniest lump in Faye's throat formed and as she swallowed it, her face was repainted with a neutral expression that no one would have guessed hadn't been there to begin with.

"Ah, you must be Miss Salvatore. Please come in," Gerard ushered. "And please close the door behind you. I will only take up a moment of you and Miss Martin's time." Faye nodded, turning in her spot to close the door. With the slightest glance, she noticed the doorknob had tiny impressions of her palm on it. Hopefully Gerard didn't notice once she left.

Faye knew full well that some hunters were specific in what they hunted and she knew that there was a possibility that whoever the Argents were, that it was possible they didn't hunt vampires. And then there was something in the back of her head that told her that if they weren't there to hunt vampires, what kind of supernaturally infested town had she stepped into?

Turning back towards the new principal, a tiny smile pulled onto her full lips, finding the girl that she believed to be Lydia Martin, was sizing her up. Lydia was pretty enough. She had elegant ginger hair, deep hazel eyes and fair skin. She would have fit in well in Ireland, in her opinion.

In a single sentence, Faye would bang her.

Unfortunately, dear Lydia was probably not in the same mental place with sexuality as Faye was. To the vampire, sexuality had become an enigma that couldn't really be pinned down. Gay, straight, bi; they were all words that didn't exist in her own personal dictionary.

But Lydia didn't know that and she knew that the ginger girl wouldn't. Not for a while at the very least.

"Miss Martin, I would just like to welcome you back and I hope you made a full recovery."

"Thank you Mr…" she trailed off, her eyes darting down to the new name plate briefly. "Argent. Any relation to Allison?"

"Why yes. Very astute of you to notice that. Allison is my granddaughter."

So that means you're definitely sticking around. Great.

Gerard gave another curt nod to Lydia before turning on Faye. "And you, Miss Salvatore, your first day was yesterday according to my records."

"You got that right," she responded.

"Well, according to tradition, you're to get a proper school tour that Miss Martin is in charge of administrating. Now, I understand you have classes to catch up on, but with your impressive GPA of 5.0, something tells me you can miss your first two classes without having much trouble, hmm?" While Faye had to respect the way with which Gerard was able to command attention and get done what he wanted with a few well placed words, she was realizing that those qualities made him even more dangerous than your average hunter.

She had to figure out what kind of creatures he hunted and she needed to figure it out now.

"I guess I do have to fulfill my Presidential duty," Lydia mused, obviously annoyed. She turned slightly towards Faye. "Especially when it's so rare that we get new students."

Faye shrugged. "Sometimes things are just unavoidable."

The girls held each others gazes for a long moment. Perhaps Lydia would be her only match in this town. Only time would tell.

"Well, then that's that. Off you go girls."

Within the blink of an eye, the girls were out in the slowly emptying out hallways. Both girls silently vowed to ignore the prying eyes they were receiving from passersby. No press is bad press after all.

"Right, well, I guess we'll have to get on with this tour," Lydia started, extending a hand towards the girl. "First, a proper introduction: I'm Lydia Martin. You're Faye Salvatore, obviously." Faye nodded and shook the girls hand.

"Lydia, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't do perky before noon. So turn it down a notch." The corner of Faye's lips perked up slightly, bringing her head back and fishing her schedule out of her bag and handed it to Lydia. "And I'm assuming this will be the next thing you need."

"Oh," Lydia whispered, taking the schedule from the vampire. Her ego seemed to take the hit and rebound it, her smile and confident air returning as soon as it had left. "I'm always perky. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile."

"The way I see it, if you have enough charm all you need is a smirk." To emphasize her point, she smirked down at the ginger, walking along with Lydia who was studying Faye's schedule.

"It looks like you're going to be running around a lot," she mused. "But we share a lunch, if you'd like to sit with me and my friends."

"Lunch with Lydia Martin? I feel like I should be kissing the ground for such a privilege." Lydia had a confident smile on her lips. "I mean you're all that could be talked about yesterday." The smile faltered and for a moment, Faye could have sworn she saw the insane panic playing out behind the hazel orbs.

"What do you mean? What have you heard?"

"Apparently you were running through the woods completely naked. After almost dying. Nothing too interesting really," she waved off. Sure, it was all said to try and see if Lydia was able to snap back with something good, but who could blame Faye? She needed someone to be able to go against and they had to be worthy.

"I was attacked by some wild animal and then the doctors couldn't explain why I ran around town naked for two days. On the plus side, I lost nine pounds." Faye's eyes went wide with a strange expression. It was a mix of being impressed and being concerned. Who in the world had those sorts of priorities? Eh, whatever.

The pair stopped in front of a random classroom with a man pointing wildly and moved around with the strangest facial expressions. "And that is Coach Finstock. You have him for Economics, obviously and he's going to be a breeze. He's an asshole, but he's easy to work over. Just mention football and he'll go on a rampage about how it's inferior to lacrosse for the rest of the period." The red-headed girl shrugged off Finstock's reputation and way of dealing with it.

"He definitely seemed out of it when he added me to his register. He made it seem like the biggest complication in the world to have a new student a few weeks into the semester." Faye rolled her eyes.

"He is kind of an idiot. Actually, no. He is an idiot. Like I said, mention football and you're golden."

The girls continued to walk around the school and Lydia explained the classes and gave Faye small tips on how to manipulate each of the teachers to her best advantage. Faye wasn't sure why Lydia was telling her all of these things when she'd barely known the girl. The only sort of explanation she could give to herself was that Lydia wasn't to befriend Faye to try and keep someone who seemed threatening to her status close to her. Oh, if the girl only knew just how threatening she could be.

They stopped in front of Faye's chemistry class with a sense of finality. She outstretched her hand to the door beside her. "And of course, this is your Chemistry class with Mr. Harris. You actually have it with me and my best friend, Allison. You can sit with her. I'll probably end up getting back together with Jackson, so unfortunately, you'll have to deal with watching her make googly eyes at her ex, Scott McCall."

Faye nodded. She was bored of all this talk already and frankly, it was making her a bit hungry. That is, until her ears perked up at the sound of a certain name. Her round head delicately craned back to Lydia, a renewed spark in her eye.

"Jackson? As in Jackson Whittemore?" she asked in disbelief which Lydia clearly read wrong. She puffed her chest out and lifted her head proudly.

"I guess you've heard of him."

"Um, not exactly. More like he hit on me. Twice. In a matter of two hours."

Lydia's face quickly fell from her confident demeanor to a devastated state of shock. Faye felt a strange pang of emotion in the back of her chest, but quickly and easily shoved it away. She didn't care for the girl that she had basically just wrecked emotionally, but to Lydia's credit, she quickly wiped the horror away and turned on the charm.

Maybe she would be her match.

"Well, that's all I really have to show you. The bathrooms are pretty close by no matter where you go. I'll meet you at the cafeteria doors before lunch?" she asked, to which Faye nodded. Lydia gave the Salvatore girl a final nod before turning on her heel and walking away from her, presumably off towards one of the bathrooms she had mentioned.

Faye watched her walk away silently. Lydia was definitely an interesting character. She might not be Faye's match, but she couldn't outright determine that yet. So instead, she turned and went her own way to go on with the rest of her day.

By the end of the day, Faye had grown to truly appreciate the way news travelled in Beacon Hills. By the time the final bell rang she had found out that Lydia and Jackson had had a big blowout which included many tears and smirks and she'd also found out that some kid named Isaac Lahey had been arrested. Apparently he was the lead suspect in his fathers mysterious murder.

Faye didn't like the word mysterious. Not when it came to describing anything that happened or was happening in the town she had decided to take up temporary residence in.

In an effort to shake off her weird chills about Beacon Hills and escape her sudden extreme blood lust, she took a seemingly unused route out of the school towards her car, only to pull back when she saw a police car ride off with some kid in the backseat. He wasn't that bad looking. His features were sunken and he had a look on his face that clearly said he didn't understand what he had gotten himself into.

Almost as soon as the cruiser sped off, a sleek black Camaro appeared. "Get in," she driver ordered. Faye leaned forward slightly, squinting to get a view of who was behind the darkened glass. For a moment, her eyes went wide in recognition. It was the guy that blasted her out of her damn connection! What the hell was he doing at the school? Faye pressed herself against the wall of the school, deciding that using her ears instead of her eyes would be a hell of a lot better for her at the moment.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. "You did that. That's your fault." Then there was silence. Faye strained her ears, thinking that they were whispering something so soft that somehow she wasn't able to hear it. Instead, all she heard was the faint noises of leather being rubbed against skin.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"Nah, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up," Scott insisted.

Moon? Why the hell did it matter if the moon was up? Faye had some sort of idea, but she refused to left herself actually believe it. Not without further proof.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops… Whatever's in the house is worse." Faye rolled her eyes. It figured that this had something to do with Jackson. Faye didn't mind trouble being caused to others, so long as she was the one causing it. The fact that this was all Jackson's work was annoying the hell out of her. "A lot worse."

Faye turned in her spot when she heard a car door open. Scott slid into the Camaro and closed the door. As soon as they were off, she sped to her car, brought it to life, and sped after them. However, she kept a far enough distance from the sports car just in case she was dealing with what she thought she was dealing with.

Her foot didn't move from the gas pedal until she saw them pull over so she did the same. The vampire stalked the boys and found them going inside a house with strings of police caution tape criss-crossing the front yard. Easily, she moved to an open window and opened her ears up to the conversation inside. She must have taken too long to let them get ahead of her, because she had to move towards a small window that was nearly flush to the ground, obviously leading to the basement.

She could smell the terror and blood and suddenly anger welled up inside of her.

"What happened here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

That was the only confirmation that Faye needed. Whoever this Isaac guy was… His father had been a monster. A kind that made Klaus look tame. Carefully, she slid closer to the window to get a better angle to hear everything. There wasn't anything to hear for a very long time.

"Open it," the stalker's voice said. Faye wished she could be in that basement herself. She just wanted to know exactly what was going on, but for now, she knew that wasn't possible. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to start a connection with Genevieve either.

This was all getting really fricking annoying. She was tired of all of this mystery and confusion and speculation. She'd left Mystic Falls and this was one of the reasons why she did that.

The only sound that Faye heard was the creaking of something opening. Whatever had happened to his Isaac kid, it made Scott's voice accusatory again. "This is why he said yes to you?"

"Everyone wants power."

Another silence.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott's voice was practically a shout to her finely tuned ears.

Faye froze. There was her confirmation. It was an undeniable truth now and all she wanted to do was run very very fast to a place very very far away. She and werewolves rarely got along. It made sense. They were natural enemies, so why should they get along for an extended period of time?

"I can if they're willing."

So not only were there werewolves roaming the town, but there was also an Alpha who was eagerly creating a pack. It made sense to Faye. The pack mentality meant that the more you had behind you, the stronger you were. Faye never really gave into that whole idea. Then again, vampires were always rather solitary creatures. That sort of behavior is ground into your mind when you constantly have to run to stop the risk of being discovered and killed.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents?" Scott asked, his voice dropping all of a sudden. The Argents… That was the family that just had the funeral. Was it possible that they weren't vampire hunters? Was it possible that they didn't even know that vampires existed? Could it be that no one in this crappy little town knew that vampires existed? "About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Faye rolled her eyes at that. She wanted to gag, but she also knew the slightest noise would give away her position to an older werewolf. So instead she just listened to the exchange for a little bit longer. Even if it did have to do with some weird Romeo and Juliet kind of story.

"Yeah. I know you're little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?" This guy did have some sense. If only she could put a name to his voice and face. "You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control… Even on a full moon."

_Full moon?_

Eyes darted up towards the sky and she couldn't believe what she had seen. There it was, plain as day, a bright white orb hanging delicately against a black background with just the tiniest bit of glitter scattered across it.

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that."

Faye sunk down further in her spot. Not in sympathy to what she was hearing. She didn't care about love or romance. No. She shrunk down thinking about her options. She couldn't stay in Beacon Hills, but she couldn't just up and leave either. If these Argents suspected her of being a werewolf as her cause for leaving, they'd send out a hunting party to take her down. Sure, she would be able to handle them no problem, but the business of getting rid of bodies was never her strong suit.

There were footsteps walking away from whatever had made the hinging noises, presumably. "Wait," said Scott. "I'm not part of your pack." _Oh that's a relief,_ Faye thought. "But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Faye rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed in her life was another martyr-like hero. She'd had enough of Elena, and if Scott was anything like her, she was going to have a fun time ripping his throat out. Suddenly, all things were silent again except for the soft sounds of feet moving through the house towards the front door.

_I have to get out of here._

The vampire stood and started to speed towards her car. She didn't get very far, unfortunately. Faye slammed into something tall, hard, and strong. Great. Did some witch figure out what she was and lock her in a forcefield around the Lahey house? She quickly realized that wasn't the case when she pulled back and found the stalker Alpha wolf towering above her. His face wasn't menacing however. Instead it was a sea of confusion, sadness, and had a dash of happy recognition somewhere deep in the depths of those deep blue eyes.

"You're real."

**[to be continued.]**


End file.
